


双劫

by omniaxvanitas



Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云｜Storm Riders
Genre: ABO, M/M, alpha云, omega风, 双倍云师兄X风儿的3P, 穿越, 自己吃自己的醋
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniaxvanitas/pseuds/omniaxvanitas
Summary: 漫画第三部白发老步穿越漫画第一部天下会时期ABO设定，A云O风俩云师兄X风师弟的3P不喜勿入！不喜勿入！不喜勿入！不喜勿入！





	1. 上

飞云堂主踏着『云踪魅影』疾速穿行于黑暗的树林间，心中荒谬之感如何都挥之不去，他心中不禁啐了一口那个『没用』的小师弟，堂堂天下会帮主三弟子竟然轻易就被人掳走，风神腿神功竟是白学的么？

但同住于风云阁，步惊云也知道，他那个师弟从昨日午后起情状就不太对头，似是生了病，却又不像寻常生病。在风云阁院中见到的聂风，秀美脸庞异常苍白，却又怪异的覆着一晕红，见了他连往日的礼数也不敬，却夺步逃入风阁，紧闭房门，将他一人晾在院中，叫他好不恼火。

他素来看这个师弟不顺眼，雄霸总赞聂风天资之高犹在他之上，连孔慈也似乎更喜欢侍候“风少爷”多过他这个“云少爷”。但归根结底，他讨厌聂风，终究是因为这个少年一双浅色眸子太纯净太通透，有时聂风暗中偷偷向他投来的目光，让他有种自己心底埋藏最深的秘密都已被少年看穿的错觉。

他可以不喜欢聂风，但没人可以从他身边把聂风掳走。

荒谬之感愈发强烈。事实上，从午后起不对头的不止小师弟一个，整个天下会中都弥漫着一种让他感到陌生的氛围，平日看惯的人和景物，却都多出分说不出的违和，虚虚浮浮的没有实在感，但要说犹如雾里看花，却又不尽然，或许连他自己也哪里变得不正常？

能从守卫森严的天下会总坛掳走一个人还不被其他所有人察觉，这样的事也完全不合常理。

但眼下步惊云没有功夫多想，他心头有一股无名火，一股仿佛属于他的东西被人抢走而引爆的怒火，正炽烈燃烧。他甚至根本不知道掳走他师弟的那个人是谁，只凭着一念无论如何也要把聂风追回来的偏执，一路追踪着一缕似有若无的清香气味，不知觉中已追至天下会后山的山林深处。

视野豁然开朗，月光下，步惊云看见一个裹着红黑披风、身形极为魁伟的白发男人站在一处山洞的入口前，男人沉冷凛冽的目光射向他，透着仿佛等待他的到来等了很久的不悦。而男人怀中横抱、不省人事的长发少年，正是他的师弟聂风。

白发男人身上散发着睥睨天下一切的霸者气场，一看便知是个天君，这令同是身为天君的步惊云本能生出想要与之一较高下的对抗冲动，但待他看清那男人的面目后，无法言喻的惊骇充斥他整个心房——那张脸，竟和他几乎一般无二！

不，沉冷如渊的男人显然比他年长得多，深邃的面上刻着千帆过尽的沧桑，不知看过人世几回浮沉。但面对男人就犹如照镜般的错觉太过强烈，荒谬得让年轻的步惊云突发一种那个男人就是他自己的可笑念头。

这不可能！步惊云独一无二，只能有一个！

手上筋骨嘎剌剌作响，一身云气陡然暴涨，步惊云二话不说，一招势重千钧的排云掌当即朝男人拍出，但令他没想到的是，面对他的『排山倒海』，白发男人丝毫不避，只换作单臂抱住聂风护入怀中，与此同时，男人同样拍出一招排云掌，但其气势威力远超于他不知几何，其掌中毁天灭地的澎湃内劲毫不留情全数往他身上招呼而来，若被正面击中不死也是个重伤。 

自己出手果然够狠。

胜负立判。战斗本能令年轻的步惊云在紧要关头将将避过杀招中最致命的力量，他直觉感到男人轰出这掌时非常生气，年长的自己似乎很不待见他。然而纵使再不甘心，他也已然知晓双方天渊之别的实力差距，如果步惊云只能有一个，被干掉的也只会是自己。

“闹够了，就跟我进洞救聂风。”

但白发男人并没有追击干掉他的意思，那男人只将怀中少年搂得更紧，转身步入山洞中前留下一句令步惊云心头又是一震的话语。连声音都是一样的，不过更低沉了些。

“你究竟是什么人？”

“你不是已经明白了？”

我就是你，另一个『你』。

“怎么可能……”纵使再觉荒谬透顶，但步惊云已无法否认自己与白发男人间越来越强的神识感应。

“是神舞。” 

神舞？！脑中一痛，恍惚中他突然觉得自己知道所谓『神舞』是什么，更仿佛自己曾经也经历过……中断荒诞念头，嗤然冷哂，果然他也变得不正常。

但这不重要。相比之下，他更在意方才年长男人说要救聂风是什么意思。

他从来不待见聂风，为什么要救他？

但是，看到白发男人低着头以一种无比温柔和软的眼神凝视自己的师弟，心头那把无名火再度猛烈烧起，他很想从男人的怀中一把抢过 **他的** 聂风。

“如何救聂风？”他开口问道。

“标记他，与他结契。”

白发男人的回答令步惊云差点噎住。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

 

云师兄……

少年觉得很难受，身体内部泛滥涌动的陌生情潮令他害怕又难受，从昨日起就拼命想压抑住这股让他本能害怕的躁动，可越压抑，热潮就越难耐，即使运起冰心诀也丝毫无助，他不知道该怎么办，还能怎么办，他只能将自己关在房中，直到意识昏昏沉沉，所有的一切都变得朦朦胧胧如梦似幻。恍惚中他感到仿佛有人拥抱着自己，那怀抱坚实温暖，带着熟悉的气息，让他感觉安心，想要依靠……

那是属于步惊云的气息。

心中一酸，自己一定是出现了幻觉。他那位云师兄并不喜欢自己，不曾与他亲近，又怎会在他难受的时候呵护他安慰他？并且，他不想依赖任何人，哪怕再辛苦，他都可以一个人撑过去的——聂风一直都如此认为，唯独此刻，这样的坚持变得异常困难起来。

那怀抱实在过于温柔和暖，偎在其中，竟让他想哭。 

“……云……师兄？”

微微睁开眼，映入眼帘的男人果然是步惊云，可，又有何处不同。云师兄如何一夜白了头？还有鼻梁上多出的那道可怖疤痕……他为何看起来沧桑了这许多……

男人看着自己的眼神极为温柔，这令聂风一瞬间灵台清明——不对，不是他，那个人不会用这般温柔的眼神看自己，他不会对自己这般好，哪怕自己对他、对他……

少年心下苦笑，意料外来袭的雨露信期令他生不如死，深种于心底的情根亦如春日野草，不再受他控制的疯狂蔓长……为何，为何要爱上那个只会冷漠待他的人？只因那一天在那双深黑的眼底见到了相同的孤独与悲哀？

而眼前这双深黑眼睛，望着自己满是深沉的怜爱与柔情，见他清醒，更不忍的伸出手替他拨开汗湿的额发，动作轻柔得生怕吓到他一般。少年迷惘了，男人分明就是步惊云的样子，身上也全都是步惊云的味道，只是没了嚣张狂妄，多了渊渟岳峙……或许他是在做梦吧？

这样想着，贪婪的目光不舍得再挪开，聂风怔怔回望这个温柔待他的『步惊云』，不由看得痴了……

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

 

步惊云想杀人。 **他的** 师弟看向另一个『自己』的眼神，让他暴躁的想杀人。

进洞后，白发男人抱着昏迷不醒的长发少年，坐到一台石床上，清辉月光透过自然天井，正好洒落在石床之上两人的身上，令男人怀护少年的这幅画面显得尤是唯美和谐，自己却成了多余。聂风就在此时堪堪苏醒，迷蒙的琥珀眸子掠过最初的困惑后，便痴痴的与白发男人对望，剔透眼眸中逐渐显现对男人毫无掩饰的依恋之情，令步惊云的心口仿若被千斤重拳击中，闷痛难当。

聂风眼中该看的人，应当是他才对！就算是另一个『自己』也不行！

年轻的飞云堂主回过神，快步走到两人跟前，伸手去捉少年的肩膀。他从聂风身上嗅到愈发好闻的清雅香气，只觉血脉贲张，心火焚炽，身为天君的本能叫他想也不想，放开张狂气场，令自身气味瞬间充斥整个洞窟。

聂风感到肩膀被一只大掌捉住的同时，一股强大的气息铺天盖地从身后袭来，琥珀眼不由瞪大，那明明也是步惊云的气味，但与拥住他的白发男人身上那温柔沉稳的气息相比却狂放暴烈得多，忽然明白过来，那股气息的主人才是他所熟知的……云师兄。

因情潮折磨而虚弱无力的身子被翻转过来，天君刻意张开的气势压迫得他浑身发抖，毫无抵抗之力。如他所料，他看到了另一个步惊云，年轻的步惊云，面上带着凶狠与不善的神色，狠狠瞪着他，仿佛要将他拆吃落腹。

为什么……会有两个云师兄？

面前的步惊云让聂风感到害怕，本能的害怕，并羞耻。这个步惊云身上浓烈霸道的气息让那股叫他难堪的热潮再度汹涌起来，本能的情欲渴望压也压不住，身体不由自主的展露出脆弱无助的媚态。他不想让步惊云看到自己这个样子，不想让步惊云发现自己原来是个雨露客而看不起他，曾经那般勤勉练功想要与师兄并肩齐行，想要能让云师兄正视自己的愿望，却在今朝发现自己雨露客的体质后尽皆化作泡影。

心房丝丝抽痛，聂风侧头，想要避开面前之人的灼热目光，身子瑟缩着却更往身后圈住他的温暖怀抱中靠去。

见少年如此，年轻的步惊云眉峰一紧，面上神情更为狰狞扭曲。

“不要吓到他。”白发男人不快的瞥他一眼，沉声训斥，遂将少年拥得更紧，轻声温言又与少年道，“别怕。”

步惊云回瞪男人，如猛兽示以獠牙般咧嘴呲牙挑衅敌手，然而他知自己不过是色厉内荏，此刻他心头相当苦涩，聂风的反应犹如一盆冷水当头浇来，他就这么让聂风排斥？诚然，他从来没有对他好过，少年会有这样的反应也是理所当然。

“做你该做的事。”见他发呆，白发男人沉声催促，声音中的迫力不容违逆，不容置疑。

步惊云不由怒从心起，不用男人催，他也很想立刻就占有聂风，然而结契那是另一回事，这个『自己』当真明白对聂风来说与他结契的后果是什么？！此后一生，风将再也离不开云。

心脏怦然狂跳起来，步惊云突然觉得，这样的情景似乎也不错，他虽从没想过要与一个男性雨露客结契，但若对方是聂风的话……看着本当风骨挺拔的少年此刻蜷在男人怀中浑身发抖得厉害，那般脆弱无助，那般可爱可怜，狂跳的心因此疼痛了起来。

原始的占有欲疯狂滋生之下，另一种疼惜也无限扩大开来——他也想自己能够成为聂风的倚靠。

TBC


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3P高H警告

“呜……不要……”

聂风觉得好热，哪怕两个『云师兄』替他解开了衣衫，但被两个男人一前一后拥抱住的炽烈热度，只把他的意识彻底烧糊成混沌一片，双倍的雄浑气息，双倍的湿热亲吻，他受不住……

少年还是不明白，为何会出现两个步惊云，另一个云师兄当真只是他的幻觉么？可是白发男人的亲吻如此真实，他从身后搂着自己，轻抬起他的面庞，细细亲吻他的额角、鬓发、眉心，再到左眼眼皮，不知为何一直流连不去，那般小心翼翼的珍惜爱怜，吻得他心都莫名痛了起来。

相比之下，来自他所熟悉的云师兄的吻，便要激烈热切得多。在他仰头被白发男人亲吻左眼时，青年云师兄湿热的唇贴上了他纤长的脖颈，霸道用力的吮吸令他忍不住呜咽出声。只是，或许受到了白发男人的影响，连那个云师兄的气息也变得柔和了许多，不再刻意张扬得令他难以自抑的浑身颤抖，却让他更加无法抗拒。

衣衫被从肩头褪下的感觉，让少年微微扭动起身子挣扎，即使全身被情欲蒸腾烧灼，他仍拽着最后那一点廉耻心，他知道他不可以这样不知羞耻，同时与两个男人……哪怕，他们根本好像就是同一个人，可是，可是……为什么会变成这样？他不明白，真的不明白。

上身的衣物被彻底剥离，宽大温热的手掌抚摸起少年的身子。聂风已经分不清谁是谁，只知道身上的每一寸肌肤都没被云师兄们放过。一只大掌捂住他的小腹，粗糙指腹绕着肚脐，若有若无的摩挲。另一只手掌穿过他的腋下，抚上他的脊背，却是使上了力道的揉搓，恨不得想要把他揉入自己怀中一般的用劲。

热的呼气喷上锁骨，又湿又痒的啃吻徘徊在胸前心口，那奇异舒服的触感才化解了些情潮带来的难耐，又有一只大掌捧住他的胸侧，双指轻轻夹住那边的乳尖，微一用力，硬挺起来的小乳粒上立刻传来令他鸟肌立起的舒爽感，热潮霎时涌得更凶了，可是那手指接下来却只是轻轻搔弄乳尖上的小孔口，不再施力，那感觉酥酥麻麻，隔靴搔痒般，舒服又难受，直到另一只手掌覆上他另一侧的乳首，掌心粗鲁挼搓揉弄起那一颗幼嫩乳粒，那且痛且爽之感才又令难耐消减几分。

“嗯……嗯、……、！”

双手半推半就搭在身前年轻男人的肩上，少年不安的微扭身子，应着男人们的动作，情难自已的闷哼。一边是轻柔撩拨，一边是粗暴急切，所有的抚慰化好多热流，全都涌向两腿间那不可言说之处——那里，变得好湿，有什么湿湿的，就要流出来了……

身子被四掌肆意把玩爱抚，聂风大口大口的喘息，迷迷蒙蒙中只觉身后的白发男人又凑来吻他的唇。少年张开檀口，伸出舌尖，想要去触碰那舔舐自己唇瓣、属于那个男人的舌。被情欲支配的聂风不知道自己在做什么，他只本能的想追逐云师兄的气息，想与深爱的男人缱绻缠绵。那条舌果然来与他纠缠，舌尖温柔抚弄他的舌苔，再深入他的口中，勾卷住他的小舌抵死交缠。他好喜欢被温柔的云师兄亲吻的感觉，每每被这年长的白发云师兄温柔对待，都让他有种想哭的冲动，就好似一直以来扛在自己肩上的重量，都可以卸下来交给这个男人分担。可是，他真正的云师兄并不是这样的……

“你不是 **我的** 云师兄……” 

唇分，少年掀眸凝望白发男人，怔怔中一滴清泪再也止不住的溢出眼眶，沿着隽秀脸庞滑落而下。

“我是。”见他流泪，一向沉稳的男人神色一恸，急急作答。

可你若是我的云师兄，那么他又……？

迷惘中，聂风转眼看向身前的那个青年，却见年轻的男人一脸受伤的看着自己，俊朗面上再不见先前的凶狠嚣张，黑亮眸中满是痛苦。

心一疼，少年倾身，亲了亲年轻男人的脸颊。

一瞬间双肩被对方紧紧捉住，薄唇倏然贴上来封堵住他的口，青年狂热霸烈的索吻于他，疯狂掠夺他的呼吸，口中涎液被舌肉粗野搅拌得无法下咽，便从他的嘴角溢出流下，沾湿他的下颌。

被弄得好湿……上面和下面，都被弄得好湿……

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

 

“风儿，舒服么？”

“嗯、嗯……舒服……”

死盯着靠在白发男人怀中神情迷离又享受的师弟，步惊云双目赤红，几乎喷得出火来。本该被 **他** 吻得喘不过气、被 **他** 吻到浑身瘫软的师弟，此刻的注意力应该放在他身上，他的身上！

此前他被聂风安抚一吻，令他的理智彻底断弦，于是不管不顾强吻起少年，他要索取、掠夺、占有，聂风的一切都是他的！迫使少年接受强占的吻，火热的激吻亦令自身欲火烧到鼎沸，胯下之物更是胀硬到发痛的地步。放开少年大口喘气时，他想要去扯聂风下身的蔽体衣裤，却看到那另一个『自己』不知何时竟已将大掌伸入少年的裤裆之中，少年双腿间隆起拳头大小的一块，不用看也知道衣物底下男人的手在做什么。琥珀瞳失去了焦距，气喘吁吁的少年很快便沉溺于白发男人带来的快活之中，不可自拔。

他的霸道强取，敌不过他的温柔给予。

如此觉悟令年轻的步惊云清醒了几分，胸口钝痛令他收敛怒意，再度靠近床上两人，仍是去拉扯聂风的裤腰。少年身后的白发男人看了他一眼，没有多言，却是默契的与他一并将聂风身下最后的蔽体织物全部除去。年长男人甚至稍调整了姿势，让少年仰面躺在自己怀中，又让站在石床边的年轻男人能够捉住少年的脚踝，大幅度打开两条纤长美丽的裸腿，将少年股间那片迷人的春色暴露在清皎月辉之下。

“不要……云师兄、不要看……”

泫然欲泣的少年如被捕食者盯住的小兽般呜咽哀求，云师兄火热的目光把他最私密的地方看了个透，这令他的羞耻心与情热渴望同时膨胀，被敞开暴露的身下小穴一缩一张，竟吐露出更多汁液。 

步惊云只觉自己被蛊惑了，这是他初次细看另一个男子的私密处，还是个雨露客的私处。少年胯间挺立的嫩茎被他身后的男人握在掌中，男人四指圈住青嫩柱身，拇指搓按敏感龟头，激得嫩茎铃口哭泣般溢出点点晶莹汁液，润湿男人的手掌，间或滴落于根部下方饱胀的卵蛋上。而两颗卵蛋之下臀缝之间，有小穴颜色粉嫩可爱，正自一张一合，缩放中穴口流出泊泊淫液，流满臀缝，染得那片湿滑淫靡，无比诱人。

步惊云只觉口干舌燥，他将少年腿根分得更开，鬼使神差的凑上前，吻住少年的粉色小穴，如汲取蜜汁般用力舔吸起从嫩穴中流出的淫液。

“呀！！师兄不要、不要这样——”

聂风惊惶尖叫，两条长腿不知所措的胡乱踢蹬，却早无半点风神腿的力量，轻易便被步惊云牢牢抓在手中。他将师弟那处吻得更紧，舌尖舔平粉嫩褶皱，用了劲更往里顶去，穴口肌肉极是敏感，因这外来入侵的刺激，蜜穴内顿时又涌出大量热液。

鼻尖萦绕全是属于聂风的好闻异香，淫液的气味尤其浓郁，令步惊云只觉受用无比，胯下之物因此愈发蓬勃。放开少年后，他草草解开裤头掏出硕物，又从少年臀缝间刮了一把黏滑汁液，胡乱涂抹在自己胀得青筋暴起的茎身上。

小师弟见到他掏出壮硕男根，不由瞪大了琥珀眼，红潮荡漾的清秀脸庞上顿时露出怯弱退缩的哀求之色，端的是勾他心魄，年轻男人不由兽欲大涨，提刀就上。

“呜、痛！”

硕大的深色龟头抵入菊门，却发现那处虽早已淫汁泛滥，但穴口仍是逼仄紧窒，并不好进，才卡了一半的头部进去，身下的师弟便痛得扭曲了面庞，紧闭的眼角不断流下清泪。

“你轻点。”白发男人见他莽撞，不禁皱眉斥道，“别弄疼他。”

步惊云心有不甘的抽身退出，其实他也正为方才自己的鲁莽后悔。正自懊恼，却见白发男人一边低头吻上少年眉心哄着聂风，一边伸了手安慰般抚弄少年的会阴与后穴，两指在穴口打了几下转，沾满淫液后便抵住穴口，画着圈的慢慢往里顶入，一点一点撑开小穴。

聂风毕竟是处子，又是初次经历雨露信期，承欢之处仍需开拓方不至吃苦。步惊云恍然，立刻有样学样，打湿两根手指，趁着白发男人分指替他将少年穴口撑得更开时，亦将自己的手指送入少年体内，与男人一起为少年扩张开拓。

“唔、好胀……好、……好奇怪……”

意乱情迷的少年早无往日的清明与自持，顺从原始本能，尽现雨露柔媚之态。在两个男人四根手指的进犯抠弄之下，湿滑小穴很快柔软下来，已能并不费力的含住男人们的手指，甚至在少年喘息之间，不由自主瑟缩着将入侵者更往里面吸。少年面上再泛异样红潮，低着头拧着眉，半睁着蓄满水汽的琥珀眼，怔怔呆看两位云师兄开发自己的身体。甬道被手指摩擦，激起阵阵他无法理解的快感，想要，更多……

步惊云被师弟清纯又迷离的诱惑眼神勾得欲火狂烧，但这次他总算保住最后一分理智。双掌捉住师弟圆挺柔嫩的屁股，阴茎对准湿得一塌糊涂的小穴慢慢往里挺进时，他盯着聂风的脸一瞬不瞬，仔细留意少年面上每一种变化。少年难耐仰头张口喘息时，他便放慢动作待他适应。少年发出似欢喜似叹息的甜腻鼻音时，他便一个没忍住，一挺胯，整根性器深捅到底。

“呜呜！云师兄！”

聂风体内的高热与紧窒，令步惊云爽得差点当场泄身。

 

TBC


End file.
